


Behind the Scenes Clergy

by Purityschaos



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purityschaos/pseuds/Purityschaos
Summary: The Office style interviews about the side of the Clergy no one talks about.





	Behind the Scenes Clergy

Int. conference Room - Late Evening

Aether Ghoul sits relaxed with legs crossed looking into the camera. He fiddles with a bracelet on his left wrist. 

Aether:

(Clears Throat)

                                                Well I joined the Clergy a long time ago and when I joined I was under the impression that It'd be all parties and music. 

                                                No one really told me before signing up that we'd have to do these odd and sometimes disgusting jobs. We all have to 

                                                earn our keep so to speak. 

 

Int. Another Conference Room-Late Evening

Dewdrop Ghoul sits arms crossed with one leg up on the table looking incredibly bored.

Dewdrop:

(sighs)

                                               We were straight up lied to. Had they said I'd be spending the first few years here cleaning jizz off of alters i don't think

                                               I would have signed on for this. (looks at camera) Do you know how fucking disgusting this shit is? Luckily we were paired

                                               up so I didn't have to do all of the work. (laughs) Hell I made my partner do most of it. 

 

Int. conference Room - Late Evening

Aether crosses arms

Aether:

                                              I was paired up with Dewdrop. We were tasked with cleaning up after the Higher ups of the Clergy had their little parties. Which

                                              were pretty much just orgies. Extremely messy orgies!. (Straightens up in his seat) Now working with Dew was a bit of a pain in

                                              the ass. He's rather lazy and lets be honest here he's a bloody prick! 

 

Int. Another Conference Room-Late Evening

 

Dewdrop:

(laughing manically) 

 

 Int. Ceremonies Room 4 -Early morning

 Enter Aether and Dewdrop. Aether is pulling a cart full of cleaning supplies and Dewdrop is pushing a mop and bucket. Aether flips the light switch. The two Ghouls look around and make disgusted sounds. 

Aether: 

                                                 This is bloody disgusting! (looks over at Dew) How the fuck did we end up with this shit job? 

Dewdrop :

                                                  I uh....I'm almost certain that we got the short end of the stick and Satan is just laughing his ass off at us!

Aether:

(Puts on gloves and pulls cart towards center of room)

                                                Let's just get this over with so we can go back to our dorms and binge a stupid show on Netflix. (looks down at random 

                                                condom stuck to the leg of a chair) Who's orgy was this anyway?

Dewdrop:

(pulls phone from pocket and glances at it before returning it to pocket)

                                               According to the calendar it was Papa Emeritus III. His "parties" tend to get a bit out of hand but at least we're not cleaning up

                                               after Papa II today. I don't think I can ever unsee what was left in that sarcophagus. (he shivers) 

Aether:

                                               Oh hell! (shakes head) Well hopefully we can get this done quickly! 

 

Int. Another Conference Room-Late Evening

Dew drop leans forward

Dewdrop:

(whispers)

                                             You really don't want to know what was in that sarcophagus! It'll haunt your dreams! Some nights when I close my eyes 

                                             I get a glimpse of it and it then spend the rest of the night cleansing my eyes.     

 

Int. Ceremonies Room 4 -Early morning            

Several minutes have past and the Ghouls look tired from cleaning. 

Aether:

(Standing by the Alter looking up)

                                            Dew, how high up is the ceiling in this room do you think?

Dewdrop:

(looking over at him and thinking)

                                            I don't fucking know! Why? (leans mop against chair and walks over to Aether and follows his line of sight)

                                            Oh now that is impressive

 

Camera pans up to ceiling. The ceiling has an ornate paining of a Baphomet. On it's left nipple is a splatter of what seems to be seamen it's slowly dripping into a puddle on the floor next to the alter. 

Aether:

How is that even possible? Like that's way the fuck up there! how far can someone ejaculate anyway? I need

                                                     to look this up  (pulls out phone and begins to type)

Dewdrop:

(climbs on top of alter and looks up)

Okay so he'd have to be about right here. (side steps to edge of alter and leans back angling crotch up) Which means

                                              his partner would need to be here. ( starts thrusting humping the air) 

Aether:

(looks at Dew)

According to Google humans can only ejaculate about three feet but Papa is part demon so that should add a bit of.

                                               ..well umph to his shot. ( looks back at phone) 

Dewdrop:

(walks to other end of alter and looks down at puddle then back up)

                                           Well it's still impressive! And right on the nipple. (claps hands) Bravo! 

                                           (jumps off of alter)

**Squishing Splat Sound**

 Dewdrop lands in puddle causing the seamen to splatter all over Aether's side and phone. Aether's jaw drops and he slowly turns looking at Dew. Dew covers his mouth and stares at Aether. 

Aether:

                                           What the fuck is wrong with you?

Dewdrop:

                                           I am so sorry! Unholy hell! I didn't mean to do that! I swear! I ....I just jumped down and didn't see the puddle

Aether:

(wiping phone off with rag)

             Well...ugh this is fucking disgusting! Hell's Bells Dew just watch what you're doing! For the love of Satan I'm covered in unholy jizz!

 

Int. conference Room - Late Evening

Aether is pinching the bridge of his nose

Aether:

                                            I still can't believe that actually happened. It took forever to get the stains out and i swear some of it got in my mouth

                                            But I mean it's not like he did it on purpose. I mean Dew is pretty fucking evil but he's not that evil.

 

Int. Another conference Room - Late Evening

Dew Grinning from ear to ear

Dewdrop:

                                           I definitely did that on purpose and it was fucking glorious! Some of my best work actually!

Door flings open and Aether storms in. Dewdrop looks at the camera nervously

Camera pans to stained glass mural of Papa Nihil sitting on a throne

**Crashing sound**

Dewdrop:

(pleading)

                                        Aether please? I swear....it..it was just a joke! (grunts) Fuck! 

Aether:

(growling)

                                        Oh you will be sorry Dew! We'll see how you like being covered in seamen. Tonight I'm in control!

Dewdrop:

(whimpers)

                                         Fuck!

Fades to black 


End file.
